Spoiled Rotten
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The kids sure are lucky! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Spoiled Rotten

"Phew, I think Jill is trying to kill us." Jackie said as she gingerly sat down in a chair at the mall food court.

"I agree, I'm exhausted." Amy ( Matt's wife) responded.

"What do you say we grab some lunch, I'm starving, and thirsty and who knows how long Jill will be?" Jackie said.

"Alright, that sounds good to me. I'd love a taco right now."

"Sorry but the only taco place in the mall is awful, they only have like three things on the menu and the food is disgusting. You can give it a try though, I'm heading to the Chinese place, the food is heavenly and this pregnant lady is obsessed with Chinese food."

"Alright, I'll follow you." Amy said with a chuckle.

While heading to the Chinese place they passed a pizza place.

"Actually Jackie, I think I'll grab a slice of pizza, Chinese food is alright, but it's not my favorite, I'd rather have pizza."

"Oh my god, that's not normal." Jackie told her teasingly.

Amy laughed.

"The pizza place has a shorter line and so I'll grab us a table after I get my food, come find me."

"Ok sounds good." Jackie responded.

"How's yours?" Amy asked her after they had started eating.

"Amazing, how is your pizza?"

"Really good."

"That's good, pizza isn't my favorite, it's alright, and I'll eat it but it isn't something I'd die without."

"Now _that's_ not normal." Amy responded jokingly, echoing what Jackie had told her earlier.

Jackie laughed.

"Hi Mrs. Stokes." Came a little voice.

Both Jackie and Amy turned their heads instinctively.

A little boy was staring at Jackie.

 _Of course he means Jackie, how would anyone here know me?_ Amy thought to herself.

"Hi Camden, did you have a nice Thanksgiving?" Jackie asked the little boy, one of her students this year.

"Yeah, my grandma and grandpa came to visit." He said excitedly.

"They did? I bet that was fun huh?" Jackie asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" He said happily.

"Where do your grandma and grandpa live?" Jackie asked.

"Dallas Colorado." He replied.

"Do you mean Denver Colorado?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, that one." He replied.

He then looked at Amy and then back at Jackie.

"Mrs. Stokes, is she going to have a baby too?" He somewhat whispered as if he didn't think Amy could hear, even though she was sitting right there.

Jackie glanced at her and she smiled.

"Yes." Jackie told him.

"How come your belly is bigger?" He asked Jackie.

Amy got semi-wide eyed, not knowing exactly how Jackie would take that but Jackie took it completely in stride.

"Because my baby is a little bit bigger." She answered with a smile.

"Oh." He said as if that made perfect sense.

"Camden, come eat." His mother called.

"Bye Mrs. Stokes, I'm going to go eat my lunch, I got a hamburger and French fries." He said happily.

"Yum." Jackie told him.

"Yeah, see you Monday Mrs. Stokes."

"Ok kiddo, enjoy the rest of your break."

"Thanks, you too." He said before he turned around towards his mother.

"He's a cutie." Amy said.

"Yeah, he's a real sweetheart." Jackie agreed.

The two women got back to eating their lunch.

"Holy cow." Amy said suddenly.

"What?" Jackie asked. Amy nodded her head.

Jackie turned and saw Jill coming towards them carrying tons and tons of shopping bags.

"Hi Jill, do you want some lunch?" Amy asked her.

"No thanks, are you girls almost done, I can't wait to get home and show you what I bought?"

"Almost." Amy and Jackie answered in unison.

When they got home it took Jill and Roger multiple trips to the car to unload everything.

After they had everything in the house they brought it to Nora's future nursery.

Jill had Nick grab her two giant garbage bags, on one she wrote a giant N-for Nora and on the other she wrote a giant P-for Paxton.

"Jill this is so nice of you and thank you so much, but it's too much." Amy protested looking at the huge mound of baby clothes and other baby items.

"Oh hush." Jill said as she waved her hand dismissively at her.

"I agree, this is so generous, thank you, but it's way too much." Jackie told her.

"You hush too." Jill responded.

Amy and Jackie just looked at each other and shrugged.

"And kids, I didn't forget about you, tomorrow you are all coming with me and your grandpa and you can get whatever toy you want at the toy store." She told all the kids who were trying to help sort through everything but they were more of a hindrance, especially the littler ones but it was adorable to watch them try to help so no one said anything.

"Yay!" They all cheered happily.

"What do you say we all go out to dinner, it will be Jackie and my treat?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah, and we'll pitch in for you mom and dad, it's the least we can do after all the stuff you just bought." Matt added.

"Aright, that sounds good, although you don't have to buy!" Jill said.

"Oh hush." Both Jackie and Amy told her in unison as if they had planned it.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Jill herself.

"Where should we go?" Nick asked.

"Let's go to a Mexican restaurant, this poor thing has wanted a taco all day." Jackie said as she nodded at Amy.

"Oh, that's alright Jackie, we don't have to do that." Amy protested.

"Mexican is my favorite, I'm totally down." Matt said.

"Me too, next to steak, you can't beat a good taco, or enchilada." Nick agreed.

Everyone turned towards Roger and Jill.

"That's fine by me, and I know it will be fine by Roger, if he could only eat one thing for the rest of his life it'd be tacos."

Roger nodded in agreement, that was completely true.

They drove to Nick and Jackie's favorite Mexican restaurant only a few miles from their house.

Everyone had a nice meal, they enjoyed the food immensely, the company even more so, and one thing was for sure, the kids were certainly lucky to have such adoring grandparents!

The End!


End file.
